Everything I can't say
by hopeless wolf
Summary: Hikari's just turned Takeru down, leaving the blond boy apathetic and hopeless. But she daren't confess him the true reasons behind her decision, fearing he'd hurt worse.
1. Chapter 1

C'mon, C'mon, keep walking. Nothing to see here, really! Just another plain, typical and (hope not too) cheesy Takari dramance.

Uh? Still there? Ok, ok, you've been warned. Before we continue, there are a couple points I want to make clear.

-The story will be heavily focused on Light and Hope, even if most (if not all) of the other digidestined will be appearing too. It's set 3 years after the events of 02, not because of Digimon Tri, but because 14 seemed an adequate age for our favourite couple to kick things over. Also, probably no digimon will make an appearance, haven't made my mind yet. Anyway, no digimon fights, that much is clear. And I've decided that I'll be using the japanese versions of the names even if they're not the ones I'm used to. Can't help feeling they have a nicer ring to them.

-I want to specially stress this. English isn't my mother tongue, not even my second one, meaning my level isn't really good. So, I want to apologize beforehand for any weird sentence, repetitive phrasing or else I might use (trust me, that WILL happen). Any beta-reader, or any suggestion for improvement or correction be it spell check or grammar (or hell, writing style too!) will be warmly welcomed.

-I also must add that I don't now much about Japanese culture or idiom. That means that many names (be it places or whatever), dates, events, expressions or honorific/affectionate suffixes may be misplaced or misused. Again, any correction to improve the writing is welcomed.

Aaaand, that pretty much sums it all up. So let's hop into it. I swear. Right into it. No more delays. Let's get it sta...

**Disclaimer**: I do not own neither Digimon not a digimon. But seriously, how cool would that be?

..rted. Sigh. Whatever.

**Updated as of .2015: **Small changes to adapt the writing style, and some minor spelling corrections, no changes in the story.

**Ch 1: It's never that easy.**

The four friends came to a halt when they reached the agreed spot, one that would undoubtedly offer them a clear view of the fireworks. The night air was chilly for summer standards, but other than that it was a calm and propitious night. The moon shone full and the night sky was clear, auguring a perfect ending to the Sumidagawa fireworks festival and a perfect start to the summer break.

The boy with spiky hair and jazzy goggles laying on his head dropped himself down to the floor, immediately sticking his legs out of the railing surrounding the Sumida river, his feet dangling over the edge. He let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Man, did I really need to sit down for a while!", he pretended to wipe the sweat off his forehead. "These summer festivals sure are exhausting!

His friends couldn't help laughing. Sure, they had have their share of walking from stand to stand, and now and again a playful, childish rushy chase following a teasing comment or a mocking grimace, but they knew too well that the young boy was just performing. If someone had the stamina to withstand a day like that, it was no other than the captain of the Odaiba Junior High soccer team. Motomiya Daisuke may be one of a peculiar nature, but he knew how to keep the spirits high.

"Are you really going to make my neck hurt to keep up the conversation? C'mon guys, it's not fair!", continued the boy who embodied both the crests of courage and friendship, while impatiently tapping the ground next to him.

The brown short haired girl took seat to his right, adopting a similar posture while staring at the calm waters of the river, whose dark, blackish surface reflected the silhouette of the moon, and soon did the same the youngest of them, a boy with moss green eyes by the name of Hida Iori, to the left of Daisuke. Only the blond one remained still, leaning on the railing while looking to a fixed point in the opposite shore, lost in thought. The cherrywood eyes of his best friend stared up at his, unable to hide the guilt she'd been feeling for the last two weeks whenever she gazed at his friend and could see nothing but pain and hopelessness in his blue ocean eyes.

"Keru?", she called him hesitantly in the way only she would address him.

Why was it so hard to withstand? She knew she had hurt him, but had no other choice. She would have never hurt his childhood friend had she found the way to avoid it. But realizing that fact didn't ease the dull pain in her chest. Nor did it the smile he forced for her when he looked down and he realized the young girl was staring at him. If anything, it made it worse. He tried so hard... It was her fault, yet he tried so hard...

"Something the matter? You alright?", she asked gently.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, as if bemused by her question.

"Why wouldn't I on such a perfect day, Hika?"

The smile on his face widened as did the grief inside her. 'Liar! Liar, liar, liar!' she thought. And a pretty good one, she must recognize, seeing how the vast majority of their friends didn't seem to realize what the blond was going through. But she had always been able to see through the charades of her best friend, had always felt his pain whenever something troubled him. And she had always been thankful for that ability, that trait Takeru seemed to share, that close bond that had helped them to comfort each other when they most needed someone by their side. But knowing she was the cause of his misery almost made her wish the bond would vanish so she could fall for his faked smiles, think that the boy he treasured the most was really happy. And she felt awfully selfish because of it.

"Just wondering", she shrugged, trying not to sound bitter. "You seemed worried."

"I'm fine Hika, you shouldn't worry for anything", answered the blond calmly. He playfully mussed her hair before taking a seat next to her.

She kept herself from pushing him further. She knew he wouldn't open to her, not anymore, and Daisuke and Iori were already looking at her weirdly, genuinely bemused by her questioning. An uncomfortable silence grew, the four of them looking quietly at the water, but with Daisuke around those awkward moments never lasted long.

"Can't actually believe we're finally free from school!", he shouted while leaning down on his back and stretching his arms, his feet now pointing to the starry sky. "It feels so... good!"

"You realize the appalling amount of homework you have, don't you?", said the ever liable Iori.

"Not to mention you still have to attend your soccer training sessions, mr. knukclehead", added Takeru teasingly.

"Same as you with basketball, in case you've forgotten, lord scatterbrain", replied Daisuke sticking out his tonge "C'mon, don't be such killjoys! IT. FEELS. GOOD!"

The blond turned to him ready to tease him a little more, just a little more, but his heart skipped a beat as he eyed Hikari's distended smile. She was gorgeous in her strapless pale yellow dress, those big cherrywood eyes of her shining brightly, reflecting the moonlight. Even knowing his feelings were not reciprocal a warm sensation grew on him, grateful for having her by his side. And he felt compelled to agree.

"You're right, Daisuke. It feels really good".

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

Night sky shone in all kind of colours as fireworks found their way up and burst soundly into mesmerizing forms that spread rapidly, merging one with another. Silence had fallen once again upon the group of friends, only it was a soothing one this time, only broken by the fireworks blasting and the occasional "whoaa" whenever the show frenzied, filling the whole of the sky above the city with colourful figures. The calm waters of the Sumida river reflected clearly the shiny patterns, as if playing their particular replica of the festival's final act.

None of them broke the silence until the show came to an end. There was no need for it. Only when the sky darkened and the waters reflected nothing but the light from the paper lanterns and the round face of the full moon, the girl who embodied the light allowed herself to let out a loud and dreamy sigh while she stood up.

"Every year I convince myself that it can't get any better, and every year they manage to prove me wrong", said Hikari, her eyes still sparkling.

"Did you see the big yellow one!? The Agumon-shaped one! Was it amazing, or what!? Which display you liked the most!?", questioned lively Daisuke in his habitual high-volumed tone. Some people glared at the noisy and jumpy young man, but he never noticed. The rest of them exchanged glances, a grin in their face, until they finally burst into laughter. He would never change. "What! WHAT!", could only babble a perplexed and blushed Daisuke.

"Can't believe Miyako and Ken couldn't come. They had never missed the festival before", said Iori frowning, after the laughter abated. He had always liked the girl, as crazy as reliable. She was like an older sister to him, always keeping the group of new digidestined tight and making sure Iori wasn't left apart because of his young age. Not that any of them would have done such a thing. Hikari had always been nice to him and Daisuke, even if blunt at times, had always looked after him in his own, odd way. And as much as it took him to get to understand his blond friend, he had finally managed to know the caring person behind the equally confusing and thick layers of tenderness and coldness Takeru insisted on weaving to shroud him from everyone around. But it was Miyako he missed the most whenever the lavender haired girl missed one of their meetings.

"It can be helped, Iori", Hikari smiled down on him. "She had to attend the family store and Ken knew better than tagging along with us and leaving her alone. If only her parents weren't out of the city... But it can be helped. Which reminds me...", she interrupted herself, smile still on her lips as she drew her camera out of her handbag. "Time for a shot! I made a promise!", added giggling when she saw Daisuke grimacing.

"But Hikari-chan...!" grumbled the Motomiya boy playfully, as she gently pushed him to the desired spot.

The three boys drew closer, leaning on the railings, the calm waters rivalling with the calm sky behind them, while Hikari looked through the lens, focused on snapping the best shot she could manage. They had tried to convince her of lending the camera to someone else so the four of them could stand together in the picture, but she had roundly declined. Not only was she reluctant to hand her costly camera to a stranger, but also was she determined to take the pictures herself. She loved to immortalize everything on her camera, specially if her friends where involved. Not that it was a challenge, all of them were natural, despite Takeru's and Iori's shyness. Smiling cheerfully when he sensed the most propitious moment, she pressed the button, only to repeat the process after her friends had swapped places.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

Daisuke rubbed his eyes comically, as if bothered by the flash after the umpteenth photo Hikari insisted on taking, this time beside the stand where they had stopped to buy some takoyaki to satisfy their empty stomachs. As the red eyed girl put down the camera, Takeru approached her. She smiled on him as he drew near, but guilt took over once he got close enough for her to perceive the missing spark of hope in his eyes.

He was her best friend since before she could even remember, the one that had always been there for her, protected her, that had comforted her after a bad day and had listened to her concerns no matter how trivial they were. The one boy who would look at everyone with hope beaming on his eyes, hope she had taken away from him. How could she make his most treasured friend suffer like that? '_You had no choice_', whispered a voice in her head whenever she felt she was to blame, but then again another would always reply '_There is always a choice, you silly little girl'._

"Want me to take over?", offered him, a smile on his face and the lifelessness only she seemed to perceive on his eyes.

She shook his head.

"You look breathtaking tonight, Hika. You cant stay behind the camera all the time!", he widened his smile while reaching his hand to her bare shoulder, petting her comfortingly. Her face reddened even in the chill of the night, but it was the tears that threatened to well her eyes what made her look away and stare nervously at her feet. She couldn't let him see her cry, she couldn't let him suffer more.

"I... I guess I'm not in the mood", she regretted the words the moment they came out of her mouth.

"Are you... are you alright Hikari?", he addressed her by her full name this time, clearly disquiet, sending a chill down her spine . "You're not feeling sick, are you?"

Pain stabbed her again right through the chest. Why did he have to try so hard? And why did that made her feel so miserable? She blinked furiously to keep the tears from falling down her cheeks. She couldn't let that happen. And she wouldn't.

She shook her head, still staring at her white shoes.

"You know... you know you can still talk to me about anything, ok? Anything. Like it as always been. No need for anything to change between the both of us", lied his mouth, his dull eyes yelling the truth. Truth she already knew. She would never open to him again the same way, if only to keep him from suffering more, just as she knew he wouldn't ever confess to her how bad she had hurt him.

She finally looked back at him, tears now at bay, forcing herself to gift him a smile as the blond always did.

"I'm... I'm fine Keru, really, I am. As fine as I am hungry".

He nodded, not really convinced, as she lead the way to the bench where Daisuke and Iori where already munching voraciously their takoyaki.

"What whed you takin abut?", questioned Daisuke, mouth still half filled with food as the both of them sat down beside Iori. "Thez are adredy getting culd!"

Takeru frowned, but Hikari couldn't help giggling as she answered.

"That's not nice of you to ask, Daisuke-kun. It was personal", teased him.

"But... Hikari-chan!", he tried to protest once he had swallowed all of the takoyaki in his mouth. But Hikari had focused back on her camera, carefully taking the memory card out of it.

She immediately put it back into his mobile phone and started texting while Iori seemed to lecture Daisuke about his manners. '_I'm really sorry you couldn't come. Really missed you tonight. But don't think I forgot my promise'_. She then attached the pictures she had taken and hit the send button.

Miyako's message came before she had even finished her share of takoyaki.

'_It's not that bad, you know I like attending the shop, specially with you-know-who keeping me company. But next year we wont miss it, I promise. And you can be sure that Inoue Miyako doesn't forget his promises either.  
>Anyway, hope you guys are having fun!<em>

_P.S.: He looks really hot today, doesn't he? ;)'_

She smiled despite the sudden rush of pain in her chest, warmth creeping to her face, making her cheeks redden vividly. She needn't ask who she meant.

'_He certainly does_', texted back.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

And there it goes! First chapter of the fic done! But now I feel like I cheated you into reading it since, unlike Miyako and Hikari, I can't really keep my promises! Haven't re-read it but it actually felt too cheesy while writing!

Anyway, any review, comment, or wathever you feel like writing back is welcomed. Just don't be too harsh on a rookie! It is my first fic after all. Please? :P


	2. Chapter 2

Well, thank you so much for your tips Shrimproll! That's exactly the sough-after feedback. I see this fic as a training ground while I outline a more intricate story, since it's a long time since I wrote something and this one's actually the first story I've ever penned in English, so any advice that makes me improve is all I long for :)

You certainly are right with the messy conversation marks, can't even say why I did it that way. Already kicking it out and will revise ch1 asap. And the his-her thing is kind of chronic. Will revise that too, though sometimes I don't even notice.

As for the rest of people reading this, hope you feedback what you liked and specially what you disliked so I can polish my writing skills in English for the next fics.

Anyways, couple of things bout the fic itself. Have retitled it, probably just to change it again soon, I suck at titling thing :( Aside from that, as a warm-up fic I'm not planning to drag that one long, hope to wrap it up in 7-8 chapters. So time for our couple to leave their incident behind and try to get back to normality.

**Disclaimer: **I think I do not own Digimon. Will tell you for sure when I confirm it.

**Ch2: Like old times**

Taichi Yagami was not a person that would waste the chance to sleep till noon while on summer break, but he wouldn't dare be late on a date with Sora, not specially on that day. Leaning on the countertop while waiting for the coffee to be ready, he couldn't help stare at the little box covered in red and yellow wrapping paper standing on the sideboard by the entrance. It had taken him hours to finally make up his mind and go for the star-shaped silver pendant with a fire opal to match her hair, yet he was still unsure he had made the right choice. The older of the Yagamis had never been skilful whet it came to picking the perfect gift, and that made him feel specially nervous whenever it was her he'd be giving it to. Not that Taichi didn't already know her reaction. The bearer of love emblem would smile widely and thank him with a sweet sincere kiss after telling him how precious the pendant was. Then she'd wear it, smile still in her lips, to never take it off. Yet that didn't ease the uneasiness that preceded.

The sound of the coffee finally flowing in the pot and the ring of the doorbell came together, bringing him back to reality. Rubbing his eyes, still drowsy, he reached the front door and opened. A blond boy, almost his size even if three years younger, stood outside dressed in sportswear, a big white sport bag hanging from his shoulder.

"G'morning Takeru!" greeted the newcomer "long time no see you around here". The Takaishi boy would usually visit their home al least every other day, but he had been absent since his sister turned him down a-month-or-so ago.

"Morning Taichi-san, is Hikari awake?"

The chestnut haired boy nodded and stepped aside, inviting him to come in.

"She sometimes gets to worry me, you know? Rising early like that during holidays... way to miss the sweeter side of life" joked the older boy while rolling his eyes.

Takeru laughed at how similar his best friend's brother and the inheritor of the crest of courage where.

"Seems someone else was pretty quick to get off bed today" replied the young one as he eyed the box on the sideboard and picked it. "Small... pretty small... and light. So I'm guessing... jewellery? To make her fall into your arms?" taunted him while Taichi closed the door to the apartment.

"Geez, Takeru. She _already _is into my arms, remember? No girl can resist the Yagami charm" joked the auburn back, winking.

Takeru's face darkened as the conversation brought back painful memories, longing for a pinch of that Yagami charm, if it was that effective.

"No, guess they can't", smiled slightly. "She's lucky to have you", added as she returned the little box to its original place.

"No more than I am to have her. Want some coffee?" offered Taichi, back in the kitchen. "Freshly made."

"Had some back home", answered the blond while shaking his head.

Taichi shrugged.

"It's probably for the best. My coffee is poisonous at best", laughed. "Hikari's in her room. Hope you haven't forgotten the way!"

Takeru crossed the living room and walked the corridor to his best friend's room. Forget the way? He could find it blindfolded. He felt at home. A sign hanged from the door, '_Don't dare disturb, Taichi baka_' clearly legible in Hikari's neat handwriting. He knocked right under it.

"Hika-chan? Can I come in?"

"Keru?", came his voice muffled by the door. And immediately "Of course you can, silly!"

He entered the room and almost cried to the familiar scent. Hikari was sitting cross-legged on a chair in front of her desk, packed with books and papers. Still in her pyjama, she was rabidly nibbling a pencil, frowning as she focused on her foreign words filled notebook. Her hair was all messy, clearly unbrushed, and dark circles were noticeable under her eyes revealing a bad night's sleep. And even so, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

"Still can't get the accent marks", moaned the girl, clearly frustrated. "Is it _avion _or _avión?" *_

"I'd bet on the latter", answered Takeru, feigning doubt. His childhood friend surpassed him in most subjects, but he was a natural to idioms. He took a seat on her bed and petted the cat that was lying on the comforter. The other cat, the odd one that wore a ring in her tail and could speak, was nowhere to be seen. Tailmon loved to wonder the city's various roofs in the morning.

"You'd bet?" grumbled she back. "I expected better, since it's your fault we picked Spanish over French or German in the first place!"

"Perdóname, chica guapa", replied the boy in his still basic Spanish, an exaggerated grin of guilt in his face. He unsuccessfully tried to dodge the pencil she threw at him.

"How come you've come, Keru?" Hikari questioned him after a minute of awkward silence, She was pleased her friend was returning to his usual self, even if still lacking the glimmer of hope in his ocean blue eyes, but couldn't help wonder what'd made him break the next line back to normality.

'I cannot stand the idea of drawing away from you more than I already have' thought he, knowing the words wouldn't come off his mouth.

"Was on my way to the basketball training and I thought I'd check on you"- replied instead, smiling.

"That's not what I...", but she interrupted herself, knowing it was no good to force the answers off him. "You didn't have to, Keru. We both now our place's in not precisely _on your way_ there"

"I didn't have to, but I wanted to". He made a pause, and as the red eyed girl wouldn't talk he carried on. "So?"

"So?"

"Came to check on you, remember?", he sighed. "How is this pretty little girl doing?".

She blushed faintly, as every time the blond complimented her even if only as a caring friend would do.

"I'm fine, Keru-kun. Just a bit tired."

He smiled, happy she didn't try to hide the fact.

"Didn't sleep well?"

She shrugged. "I guess".

"The fever again?"

The girl looked away, as if startled, and stared through the window. She shook her head

"Gotta go soon Hika, but mind if I come back after the practice? Might be able to help you battle those scary accent marks"

'Might be able to check on me again, you mean', she thought. He was almost as overprotective as her brother, one more reason to hide the truth from him and keep the blond from hurting.

"Of course I don't, but I think... I've got a better idea", said she, grinning. "Do _you _mind if _I_ tag along?"

"And keep my best friend from learning Spanish?"- he joked, certain she wouldn't give up that easily.

"Will bring my notebook along, if that eases my best friend's guilt"

He frowned at her obstinacy.

"You said you're tired Hika. Besides, it's but a training, you don't have to come", tried he to dissuade her.

"I know I don't... _but I want to"_, replied the girl. And he knew she'd won.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

The two digidestined walked along the promenade side by side, fingers tightly intertwined. Sora proudly wore the silver pendant, as he had so effortlessly foretell, and the opal shone brightly with the light from the rising sun. Maybe he could make a living as a seer if his soccer plans for the future turned wrong.

"A film at your place? This afternoon?", was asking the girl with a rather distrustful look. "Well... It's ok, I guess... but you better not be scheming one of..."

"I'm positive _we_'ll watch a film", he interrupted her. "That so fishy?"

She sighed.

"Hope at least I get to pick the film"

"In such an occasion? You get to pick even what I'll be wearing", he teased the auburn.

She threw a soft punch at his arm, but as soon as the boy turned to her, Sora laid her hands on his hair and pulled him close so that their lips would meet. They stood like that long, tasting the sweetness of each other's mouth, until their faces finally separated, reddened his cheeks as were hers.

"Gotta double your share on your birthday?"- asked Taichi playfully. She just stuck her tongue at him before taking his arm and resuming their walk towards the rising sun.

Couple of minutes passed before she broke the comforting silence.

"How's Hikari-chan doing?"

He needn't ask why she worried. Sora was the only person his sister had conceded him to let know.

"Well, all I can say is she left in good company this morning."

"Takeru?", guessed the girl. "Sweet boy. He wouldn't walk away from her no matter what. He must be going through hell."

"He's not the only one suffering, Sora"

"I know, Tai, I know", hurried the girl to apologize, while nervously playing with his newly acquired pendant. "Only... I think she should tell him, for the best. Of both of 'em."

"It's not our call. But I know she will. Eventually"

The girl with the fiery hair nodded, as Taichi pulled the one she so deeply loved closer and made sure she reached her share.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

Hikari leaned on the back of the seat, second row in the stands, her notebook already on the adjacent seat, forgotten, as she watched the ten boys train with a friendly basketball match. Being the only person in the stands, some of his friend's teammates -couple of them classmates of them both- threw quizzing glares at her occasionally but she didn't mind, same as she hadn't when the both of them had entered the training court side by side, blushed and sweating after covering the last meters in a playful dash.

She cheered the blonde when he scored a three pointer from a long range position, as his teammates congratulated their captain. He seemed totally distended, enjoying the exercise that drove the painful memories from his mind, and Hikari realized it was the only moment his eyes would shine again, even if not half as brightly as when the both of them were together before she'd steal his hope.

The phone buzzed in her pocket. She immediately checked, touching the flashing '_new message_' alert, and read the incoming text.

'She agreed. 7Pm at our place. Pass it to everyone else' Short and straight. His brother had never been into texting. She put the phone back and focused on the training taking place on the court. Takeru had just missed a block, but the twenty minute match was about to end and his team comfortably lead by eleven points. With ten seconds remaining, there was still time for the blond to get the ball up and assist a teammate for the two pointer with a behind-the-back pass, to extend the lead further.

As soon as their coach whistled to bring the game to an end and the boys headed for the locker room, Hikari stood up and exited to the yard, where she usually waited for him after his basketball games. She hoped the fresh air would ease the rising dizziness on her head, but the day was too hot and no wind was blowing at all, and the suffocating atmosphere on the outside just made the pain in her temples worsen. Her vision blurred and all she could do was to squat, lean forward and close her eyes, praying for the pain to go away.

'Not now... please, not now'

She couldn't tell how much time she'd stayed like that, just hoping that his childhood friend wouldn't appear and find her curled and crying. She was grateful the pain eased before that would happen. Slowly she sat up, leaning her back on the warm wall as she furiously tried to wash off the tears of frustration that welled her eyes.

Not an easy task to make the remnants of her pain disappear, seeing how the boy's grin quickly paled when he saw her sore eyes. Takeru dashed to reach her and protectively placed his hands on the young girl's shoulders.

"What's the mater Hika-chan? You are not feeling well? Fevers again?". His voice sounded painfully worried.

He gently reached for her forehead but the girl quickly turned her back on him. Even if rude, she wouldn't stand an overcaring Takeru at Sora's party.

"I'm ok, just need to get some rest", she replied, trying to sound as confident as her still trembling voice would allow her to.

"Don't say that, Hikari, please don't lie to me. You.."

"Just... just take me back home. Please, Keru", interrupted him. And she shuddered as he wrapped her waist with an arm, gently leading the auburn girl towards the school's front gates.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

Taichi was comfortably sitting on the couch, the head of his girlfriend resting on his right shoulder, his sister's on his lap. The little Yagami had finally surrendered to fatigue, after spending all day feverish. The Takaishi boy was keeping her company when he had returned home, and he knew something was wrong when Takeru averted his look ashamed as the blond's eyes confronted his own. 'Did he really think I'd blame him?', wondered the little girl's older brother as he tentatively checked her forehead one more time and felt no significant change. 'Five more minutes' he thought. 'Five more minutes to make sure she's fast asleep before taking her to bed'.

He looked around the crowded room and smiled as he tried to remember the last time as many of them digidestined had gathered together. The younger Courage was lying on the ground, and so was the even younger Knowledge, apparently arguing over some aspect of the film. Likewise young were Love and Kindness, sitting one next to another on the other couch, the genius boy blushing slightly when the outgoing girl whispered something in his ear. The original Courage also noticed the older Knowledge on the kitchen, ransacking the Yagami's fridge after leaving his place by Light's side. Only Friendship, Reliability and Sincerity were absent, performing in a concert at that moment the former of the boys, sucked by his studies the latter, still battling for its own place in fashion in America the girl.

But it was Hope that worried him. Hope, that sat besides the lavender girl and the blue-haired genius and wouldn't pay attention at the movie not even for a second. The blond boy sat there, strained, palely illuminated by the TV screen and had done nothing but stare guiltily at his little sister since the movie had begun. Sora was right, the boy deserved to know, but Hikari wouldn't agree and it was she who had the last say on the matter.

Taichi sighed, powerless, and carefully slipping one arm underneath his sister's back, the other holding his legs, he stood up with her light body in hands as the robot in the screen tried to learn to dance from a 'Hello Dolly!' scene.**

"I'm taking her to bed", whispered as he bowed forward and gently kissed Sora's fiery hair. "Be right back" The girl nodded.

Few minutes later he entered again the packed out living room where Hope was finally watching the movie, even if with absent eyes. The auburn boy sat back beside the girl he cherished so much and immediately put his arm around her body and leaned his head on hers, as he absent-mindedly inhaled that sweet scent of hers that reminded him of sunny soccer afternoons, of serene walks on the park, of childish promises and fulfilled dreams.

"Thank you Tai", heard her say. "For everything you've done today.", she went on after noticing his puzzled look. "For reminding me how hard I needed this".

And before the boy could answer her lips were upon his, bringing back further memories of Ikebana lessons, of distended talks, perilous fights and comforting hugs. And of the three words he'd always speak to her.

"I love you, Sora"

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

* Hikari is studying Spanish, and seems frustrated at the accent marks Spaniards sometimes put upon vowels (á, é, í, ó, ú). Apparently many foreigners find accentuation in Spanish hard, but it's not!

** The group's evidently watching Wall-E, Pixar studio's academy award winning animated film.


	3. Chapter 3

Here we go with another chapter. The story will definitely wrap in 7 chapters which I more or less have already scripted mentally, then I'll jump onto something more "mature" and, hopefully, more thrilling. So, that one almost makes half of our fluffy adventure. Next chapter will probably be longer but will also take longer to publish, since I'll be quite busy in the coming days.

In the meantime feel free to review/comment/message me whichever words you feel like typing down, be it advice for improving my writing style, suggestions on the story, corrections on my disastrous English grammar and spelling, or simply words of encouragment.

Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ch3: If hell'd break loose<strong>

The young girl stared at the immaculate mirror in front of her, trying to decipher the satisfied look her reflection on the glassy surface gave her back. She had never been into girly stereotypes, into dolls and dresses, she couldn't even understand why would anyone want to grow their hair long when that only made it trickier to groom. But then again, her doppelganger on the looking glass looked pleased enough with what her cherrywood eyes peeked. She took a final look at the standing figure before confronting her older friend's verdict. The pale chocolate coloured spaghetti strap top with delicate yellow flower-patterned details adapted, even if not tightly, to her still childish figure. The short white airy skirt would wave around her thighs with every step, her pale skinny legs bare to anyone's sight. She blushed faintly, half satisfied half ashamed. She knew that's what she was supposed to wear, but she felt way more comfortable on t-shirts and trousers than she did whenever she was forced to wear that kind of girlish clothes.

After carefully smoothing the light skirt for the umpteenth time, Hikari drew the curtain aside and shyly stepped out of the fitting room. The lavender girl outside squealed childishly after casting an appraising glance at her.

"Well look at you! You look gorgeous!", said the ever cheerful Miyako as she knelt in front of the auburn and checked on her friends skirt, as if to make sure she wore it properly.

"You... you think so?". The Yagami girl felt increasingly uneasy as more masculine eyes stared at the both of them, unsure if because of her friend's eccentric behaviour or the somewhat revealing clothes she was trying at the moment. "I don't think they really suit me"

"C'mon Hikari-chan, I know you're not blind. That one's definitely a yes!", argued the lavender girl, only to continue before the younger one could protest, "I'm not letting you walk off here either with only sweaters and jeans, but you already know that, don't you?"

"Allright, allright, you win Miyako!"

She knew she would never dissuade her friend. The girl was one of a kind, as stubborn as only the bearer of light's brother could ever get. Besides, fighting back would only draw the shopping session longer. She didn't really hate it, but she had have enough with a whole morning of walking from shop to shop, trying scores of irritatingly similar clothes that only her friend seemed to find insultingly different.

"Uhm... Miyako?", the girl was still on bended knee and was starting to make the Yagami girl feel awkward. "Mind... mind if I put my own clothes back? Think all that'll be enough for a lifetime", she said staring at the pile of bags behind her friend's back and the pair of sets of clothing waiting to end up in yet another different coloured bag. "Besides, I don't really think I should be purchasing any more"

The bearer of both love and sincerity stared back at the bags as she nodded.

"There sure was work to be done", said as she started picking up from the carpeted floor the clothes that had made the cut. "Hand me the ones you're wearing when you take them off so I pay for everything in the meanwhile, will you?"

Hikari re-entered the fitting room one last time, and slowly undressed while wondering what her blond friend would think of her new outfit. Sometimes she was certain it was her boyish looks that had drawn the boy to her, making possible for the two of them to become close friends so quickly, but the gazes and words he'd addressed her during the Sumidagawa festival seemed to point out a more feminine look may not me that bad. Then the blunt realization of how vacuous those musings were drove the joy away. Absent-mindedly, she reached the delicate clothes to the girl waiting outside and stood there in her underwear, her bare back leaning on the white plastic wall, the tears that felt down her cheeks shining vividly under the cubicle's bright lights.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

The older boy of the Yagamis stared happily at the white clouds and the bright blue sky and smiled at the prospect of what should be a great day. His sister had finally slept through the whole night after two days of fevered dreams and scarce meals, the soccer team seamed ready to kick off if the feeling he'd perceived during their recently finished training was to be trusted, and above all else, he was picnicking at the Dai-San Daiba with the sweetest girl on Earth. He apologized sincerely when his absent mind and his eyes pointed at the sky made him collide with a loving couple that walked hand in hand enjoying the pleasant morning.

As he reached home and opened the door to the Yagami apartment the smell of freshly cooked meal cheered him even further. After taking off his shoes without bothering to place them tidily against the wall, he entered the kitchen and lovingly hugged his mother from the back before she even noticed the boy.

"Arigato Okaasan", he thanked the busy housekeeper. Maybe she wasn't the best of cooks, but had Taichi taken care of preparing the meal for the long awaited picnic, the results would have proven disastrous. And he was not willing to spoil such an occasion. Not when there were so few left."Anything I can help you with?"

"Definitely not until you take those stinky dirty clothes off the kitchen, Tai. I think I can survive a little longer without you backing me", she laughed.

The young boy oddly eyed at the bag on his shoulder containing his sport clothing drenched in sweat as if he had just noticed it was hanging there, and apologetically bowed his head and left the kitchen in a rush after making clear he'd be back asap to help in any way he could.

Hardily a minute later he was back in the kitchen ready to follow his mother's commands. As soon as she pointed to a set of bowls filled with rice, salmon, nori seaweed and water he reached them and wetted his hands in the warm liquid, immediately striving to make the best shaped onigiris he could manage. He had never liked cooking, but surprisingly it didn't seem to bother him at all knowing it was for her.

"Hikari's not back yet?", asked the boy casually few moments later, his focus on the forming ball of rice in his hands.

His mother shook her head.

"She'll be still roaming shop to shop with Miyako, you know the girl"

Taichi nodded as he left the finished onigiri beside the two he had painstakingly polished before and smiled down on them, pleased with the result, before grabbing more rice and starting the process again from scratch.

The phone rang as he was carefully sticking the salmon pieces into the half-formed onigiri and grinned, figuring who the caller was, at the prospect of letting her know he had everything ready and would pick her up at the agreed hour. Yet it was his mother, hands clean at the moment, who would leave his place by the pan to heed the rising call of the telephone, asking her son to take care of the meal so it wouldn't burn in the meantime. "Yagami residence, Yuuko speaking" came his mother's voice from the entrance. "Oh, hello darling! How're you doing?" Then silence, an awfully long one for such a talkative person as Yuuko, followed by the sound of a wooden object hitting the floor. Taichi stuck his head out of the kitchen in time to see the ladle at his mothers feet roll its way to the sideboard, leaving a red trail behind. Yuuko's eyes were wide open in panic as she stood there, phone in hand, incapable of saying anything. And the spiky haired boy could feel all the happiness inside him vanish right away.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

It took her plenty of time to wash away the tears, perhaps too long. If it wasn't for the routine intervention of the shopkeeper, asking her if everything was alright, she'd still be locked in the fitting room, staring at her reflection as the both of them dwelt in her pain with identical mirrored tears.

By the time she reached the store's front her friend was long out in the street, patiently waiting under the weight of half a dozen bulky bags.

"You had me worried, something happened?"

Hikari shook her head.

"I just stopped to check some t-shirts on my way out", she lied.

"Really?", wondered the lavender girl raising an eyebrow, suspicious. "Want to go back inside?"

"Don't think we can carry any more back home, Miya", replied her younger friend as she took from her half of the bags she was holding. "Besides, it's already pretty late"

The Inoue girl agreed after checking the stylish watch Ken had gifted her last Christmas.

"It's certainly taken us more than I expected... but I think it's been worth it, wouldn't you agree? You're gonna be Odaiba's most envied girl! Well, maybe not the most envied one... but second only to me is quite a feat!"

Another stab right through the chest, the closer the moment the harder the pain. She found it increasingly hard to keep her head up and maintain the charade, pretend everything was okay. She remained silent, uncertain as of what to say. Finally she built a plain yet well-mannered response to keep the girl calmed.

"Yes, it's been a productive morning."

"That's it? C'mon Hikari-chan, show a little enthusiasm... Aren't you itching to show your new acquisitions to a certain someone?", Miyako teased her.

"I... I don't know what you mean". She looked away at a group of little kids carelessly playing in a nearby kindergarten's yard and the attentive teacher looking after them. One day she'd be the vigilant figure who'd watch over them and sooth them when they'd fall to the ground and scrape their knees.

"You don't, huh? Whatever you say. If that last outfit doesn't make him confess his feelings, I swear ill kick them out of him."

"Miyako!", said the auburn looking once again at her, shocked. "We're but friends!"

"Right... you really think I'll buy that? You may trick Daisuke with that one, but he's got shit for brains. Takeru loves you, Hikari-chan, that's crystal clear. And I know you feel the same way bout him. I don't really know what's gotten between you two lately, but I don't think it really matters. I'm growing sick of waiting. Seriously, what the hell are you guys thinking? What stupidly plain signal are you waiting for?"

"It's not that easy, Miya-chan. It never is", battled Hikari back both her friend's words and the pain in her chest.

"But it IS! _I love you, Takeru. _See? It's not like he'll turn you down. He cares too much for you to hurt you, silly.

That time the guilt was unbearable, making her whole body tremble. How could such innocent, comforting words produce such an intense suffering?

"I... I know how bad he cares for me but I can't... I just can't...".

Her voice gradually faded away as her mind blacked out. She tried to hold onto the nearby railing as she felt her knees yield, but her hands wouldn't obey. World turned upside down as her horrified friend could but watch her petite body fall on the white-bricked pavement. Last thing the girl's brain could picture was a beautiful light blue sky woefully devoured by the dark hazy blur that was swallowing the world around her.

***#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

The apartment was as quiet as he recalled it. And as messy as well. Two men living together all by themselves apparently didn't care about having to roam the place between piles of carelessly placed filming material, old newspapers, musical instruments and crumpled shirts. He almost started tidying up the place out of instinct after entering the Ishida residence with the spare key his brother had given him, but he knew Yamato would only lecture him about the proper behaviour of guests instead of thanking the boy's efforts.

So he had taken seat in the comfortable beige couch and turned on the TV, if only to fill time until at last one of the Ishidas made their way home. He absent-mindedly played with the remote as the news reporter on the screen alternatively informed the viewers of natural disasters, terrorist attacks and car accidents. He grew sick pretty fast and furiously turned the TV off again. He needn't no pompous fool in a fancy suit to tell him the calamities of others in order to feel down.

When the small hand on the simple clock hanging on the wall reached the black '1' on the sphere, just after spending the last fifteen minutes minutes glaring at it while trying to drive away the recurring images of a pale Hikari lying sweaty on bed, he stood up and aimed for the kitchen, stomach growling, resolved to cook whatever his scarce skills allowed him to. Halfway there he clearly heard the sound on keys ringing behind the front door. Seconds later a shockingly similar boy to the one standing still in the middle of the living room entered the apartment, a red guitar slung across his back.

"Takeru?", said the boy with whom he shared blood yet no surname as he left his shoes in the weirdest of positions in the entrance and the guitar on the living room's floor, leaning against the back of the couch. "What're you doing here?"

"Okaasan said she was coming home late and I didn't feel like eating alone", answered the youngest of the brothers. "Were you practising with the band?", questioned back, pointing at the guitar.

"You bet", confirmed Yamato already scrutinizing the fridge, as if the contents of his own house's refrigerator were an unsolvable mystery for him. "Will an oyakodon dish do?"

"Can't be worse than what I'd have cooked", replied Takeru smiling at his brother.

"We have that big presentation of the new album at the Nippon Bukodan next week, so well be practising longer than usual those days", said the one who embodied Friendship as he picked the ingredients and skilfully started to cook the agreed meal. "You'll come see us, right? I think I'll manage to get you at least half a dozen backstage passes, so you can bring along Hikari and the others"

Takeru couldn't help laugh. 'Hikari and the others?'. Odd way to master subtlety, that which his brother always showed.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Haven't heard any of your new hits yet."

"Maybe if you don't complain to much about my oyakodon we can work something out so you get an special table-talk private premiere", said Yamato, blinking his eye at him.

"Won't be easy, but I'll try to hold my tongue", joked the young one back. The prospect of hearing his brother play for him after such a long time really lightened the wait for the chicken to simmer.

Fifteen minutes later both hope and friendship sat at opposite sides of the table ready to enjoy a meal and catch up with one another's latest news. The two steaming dishes rested on the table, along with two empty glasses, a jar fill with water and at least a dozen outdated newspapers.

"So, are you enjoying summer break?"- asked Yamato while he waited for the food to cool down.

"Guess so, don't have much spare time with the basket trainings and the homework"- he interrupted himself bothered when his phone buzzed on his pocket. He was about to put the phone back when he noticed the sender of the message. "Not that I'm not trying to make the most out of any minute I can salvage", continued the boy as he simultaneously eyed the message, "but I really wished I had...", he suddenly paled, face as white as milk, his lips and his hands shaking in unison.

"Takeru? Is something wrong?", asked the oldest of them visibly worried.

"You have to drive me to St. Luke's. Now!"

Takeru threw his phone at his puzzled brother and he quickly stood up and dashed to the door. Instinctively the Ishida boy followed his younger kin, stopping by the entrance to put back his shoes and pick a pair of helmets from the cabinet as he read the message on the screen, as short as his childhood friend would always write them. _'Hikari's blacked out. We've taken her to St. Luke's. Think you should come'. _Feeling his soul cloud, he closed the door behind him and hurried to reach the young blond, while two no-longer-so-steamy dishes gradually grew cold on the deserted table.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, first thing first, I want to apology for taking this long to update. I knew they were going to be busy days, but I really didn't expect this hell of a week. Not to mention I have had to write the whole of the chapter while on pills to fight the high fever (I can really empathize with poor Hikari right now)

I also want to thank everyone reading and following this fic, and specially shrimproll for his reviews, your feedback means much to me. Thanks for your correction on japanese sufixes. As I already stated I'm not as much into japanese culture as I'd like and I knew sooner or later I'd misuse them.

And that'd be all. Time for the new feverish chapter :)

**Ch4: Would you understand?**

Silence was her only company as she walked her way to the roof. A suffocating silence only broken by the conversations of the other students trailing behind on their way to the cafeteria, sharing juicy gossips, naïve jokes or exciting plans for the imminent summer break. She was tempted to turn around and head the same way, knowing not doing so would spoil her only chance to eat something before school ended, but it was not like her friend to skip a class and her curiosity finally prevailed over her rumbling stomach. She took the stairs to the building's roof, where she knew the blond could always be found when something troubled his young mind. Silence deepened as she reached the deserted hallway leading to the exit.

She strongly pushed the bulky red metal door and joyfully inhaled the warm air as she walked out of the building. Sun shone brightly on a light blue sky, with not a single cloud daring to oppose it, too hot a morning to stay long in the outside wearing the Odaiba high school uniform, but her friend didn't seem to matter. He stood there unaffected, opposite from the door, leaning on the security chain link that covered the full perimeter of the roof, his hair waved by the warm breeze. His eyes seemed fixed on some point beyond the adjacent buildings, perhaps staring at the dark blue ocean partially visible between the blocks of apartments and the Fuji TV building that towered over them. Hikari approached the boy and silently took a seat by his side, cross-legged, not letting a single word out of her mouth uncertain as if it would unsettle his absent friend. Not until she leant her back on the fence making it give way did Takeru notice his childhood's friend presence. He looked down on her and gifted the auburn one of his trademark smiles, so warm and intense it could light her whole world.

"Not hungry?", was all he asked before his eyes turned back their focus to the horizon, where the blue ocean merged with the equally blue sky.

"Not much", lied the girl. "You got me worried, you know?"

"How come?"

"You really need to ask? Not so typical of you to skip an Spanish class, is it? Is something wrong?"

The blond sighed soundly as he lifted his grip on the fence.

"Guess I needed some time alone to clear up my mind. What did I miss?"

"Nothing important, we've spent most of the class reviewing prepositions. _'He estado pensado en tí'_", said the auburn frowning comically. "Is that correct?"

"Absolutely", answered the boy, grinning. "'_Eres una gran alumna, Hika-chan'"_

The girl blushed slightly.

"Prepositions are easy, accent marks aren't" she explained as she shrugged. "So, wanna tell me?", she added when silence drew longer than she'd expected.

The boy looked at her, confused.

"About accent marks?"

"About what's troubling you, silly. Don't want to push you but... you know I'm here for you, don't you? You can speak to me about anything, we're friends after all Keru."

He stood there, silent, seemingly unwilling to discuss the matter. The young Yagami was about to change subject to put an end to the awkward situation when Takeru suddenly inspired heavily and sat down beside his best friend. He looked doubtfully at her beautiful cherrywood eyes, those big passionate eyes that always seemed to suck him in into an ocean of red. He... had he always felt that way? He tried to reminisce about the times back when they'd just met. From the first moment the both of them had been real close, even if being the two youngest members of the group had been the main reason for caring so deeply for one another. And he had always felt that warming feeling on the chest whenever the girl was near, whenever she was in need of his protection, every time she had comfortingly hugged him, every time they had laughed together, even every time they had shared fears and tears, a feeling he had so long mistook for friendship. How long? How much longer until someone else than the too-persistent-for-his-own-good Daisuke noticed the beautiful and tender girl? Until she felt in love and confidentially told her childhood friend of her hidden feelings for someone he'd probably know?

"Have... have you ever feel the need to say something important to someone close to you, but were to afraid of the consequences to let the words out of your mouth?"

Hikari's body arched to the blond's question. _'Does... does HE know?'. _But she immediately discarded the thought. His brother would never break a promise to her. Uncertain as of the boy's word's meaning, all she could manage to give him back as an answer was a timid nod.

"We... we've been friends for a really long time, Hika, and I couldn't have hoped for a better one", continued Takeru as if her dubious nod was all the boy needed to build up the courage. "Your company, your friendship, it means everything to me and I... I really don't know what I would do if that ever ended." The boy made another pause, as if trying to find some well-known words that refused to find their way out of his brain and into his mouth. His sparkling blue eyes looked so intensely into her own that she would have been incapable of looking away from that shiny oceans in her friend's face, had she wanted to. "But I've been thinking long about it, and keeping it to myself just out of fear won't do any good. I..", the girl's body trembled when her friend placed both hands tenderly on her cheeks before proceeding. "I love you, Hika-chan. I'm madly in love with you. Guess I've always been, but I was too afraid of completely losing you to take the leap. And I... I no longer care if you don't feel the same, I have lo let you know how much I care for you, how precious you are to me, how I can't imagine a life without you by my side. And I don't' want this to change things between the both of us... Its.. It's ok if you don't love me back, having you as a friend is more than I could dream of. Just needed you to know that I'll always love you, cause I won't ever get to know a girl as sweet and beautiful as you, Hika."

By the time his last words vanished in the warm air, Takeru's face was already coloured in a bright red, his blue eyes shining in hope. The auburn girl felt her own cheeks redden under the boy's soft touch. _'He loves you, silly girl, he always has. All the time wasted, all the years lost, and now it's too late.' _His sparkling blue eyes still stared expectantly at her, but she knew she'd be incapable of telling him. Knowing the truth would only hurt him worse, wouldn't it? Fighting her own desire to confess her true feeling for the sweet boy that had always brought hope to her darkest days, she tried to find the words that would hurt him the least.

"You... you deserve better Keru" she managed to say as she battled the tears that threatened to well her deep red eyes. "You deserve a girl that can love you back with equal passion. Someone who will stand by your side no matter what. I love you too, Keru-kun, just... just not in the same way."

It was not the way he tried so hard not to look hurt what made guilt burn fiercely in the auburn's chest, not how he helplessly took his hand away from the girl's face, not even the way he stood there, frozen solid, without saying a single word. It was his eyes, those lively blue eyes that lost in a flash all the glimmering hope they had always reflected, and turned a bland dark blue that irradiated nothing but grief and lifelessness. Someone had finally managed to take from the boy that which made him special, his everlasting hope, his unending optimism, traits that had survived perilous fights, countless losses and a particularly painful parental divorce. All that it took was a single phrase from his closest friend, a single no from her. And she couldn't feel more miserable. She bit her lower lip hesitantly before proceeding.

"I'll always be your friend Keru, and I don't think that ever needs to..."

"It's ok, Hikari, I.. I'm ok.", interrupted the boy. "I... I guess I knew it in a way. I'd hate to see you force yourself into feigning something you don't feel just out of compassion. I just needed to... take it out of my mind, ease the burden of the uncertainty. Maybe... maybe it was too selfish of me to... Let's please just forget about it, ok?"

How could words come with such difficulty between two long-time friends? She couldn't help taking the easy leave the blond was offering and putting an end to the awkward situation, if only to break loose of those lifeless eyes. She nodded as she stood up, breaking eye contact in the process.

"Friends?", said as she offered a stretched hand to the blond. The girl let out a gasp as Takeru, unexpectedly, clasped her tightly in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so sorry to have put you through this... I shouldn't have. Of course we're still friends. For as long as you desire", and he let the hug prolong for what it could have been seconds or hours, she couldn't have told. When he finally separated a wide smile was back on his face, but his eyes still lacked the hope the blond portrayed. "We should go back, otherwise we'll be late."

"I'll be right there", said the girl as she turned to the fence and stared at the blue ocean that shined under the sun beams. Not until she heard the bulky metal door close did she allow the tears to run freely down her still burning cheeks.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

Pain came back to embrace her the moment the shroud of shades surrounding her whole self started to dissipate. Eyes still closed, first thing her awakening mind noticed was the recurring sharp pain in her temples, cold sweat soaking her back and an unusual dryness in her mouth. As the haze around her sleepy mind vanished further she could feel the needle stuck in her arm and the mask of the respirator wrapped around her mouth. Trying to remember where she was or what had happened only fed the stinging pain in her head, but the warm feeling in her hand kept her from panicking. A warmth that gradually took over pains and fears alike and brought calm to her pounding heart. Slowly, she forced her eyes open. Even the feeble sun beams from the setting sun that drifted through the white curtains made her dilated pupils cry in pain, and it took the girl a while to be able to discern the figure sitting next to the hospital bed. As his face became clearer, his voice reached her ears in a sweet caring tone.

"Welcome back, Kari-chan", said the boy, a warm smile on his face. "Did you have sweet dreams?"

With his quivering free hand, she took off the respirator and inhaled a first breath of air with evident difficulty. Then, in a weak voice, she managed to whisper two single words in response.

"Taichi, baka."

Her older brother was sitting on a seemingly uncomfortable wooden chair, both of his hands enveloping her own. As relieved as he seemed to see his little sickly sister awake, the older Yagami looked awfully tired. His usually stylish hair appeared dull, and the big dark rings below his eyes showed an evident lack of sleep.

"How long...". She needn't finish the question. Her overprotective brother would always save the day and spare her the effort of formulating it wholly.

"Over two days. It's Thursday evening. You really got me worried this time, little girl."

"I'm not little girl!"

"I know, I know." he snickered at her outburst, even if weak. Taichi knew the worst was behind, even though his sister had remained unconscious for a dangerously longer period than usual. Seeing her red eyes again was all he'd prayed for during the two longest days of his life and ,at least for now, time for uncertainty and fear was over. He gently placed his right hand on her forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Weak?" she guessed, as if stating the obvious was a necessity on such occasions. "And thirsty. I could drink the Tokyo bay dry"

"Easy, girl. Leave something for the fishes." She never ceased to amaze him. Two days lost to her condition, and yet the convalescing girl never lost the good mood. No wonder the young Takeru was so fascinated by his younger sister, The bearer of light had that rare ability to effortlessly comfort everyone around just with her mere pressence. "I'm gonna find a doctor then get you some more", said as he handed Hikari the almost empty water bottle he'd been drinking from. The girl sat up and avidly drank the remains inside the plastic container. "And I have to call home, dad drove mom back so she could take a shower and pick up some of your belongings. In the meantime, perhaps you feel the time has come to let him know. Unless you are planning to disappear without a trace."

Hikari's eyes opened wide in surprise as he looked at the place his brother's eyes pointed at. Sitting on a chair by the corner of the room the boy slept peacefully, even with his head leaning on his left shoulder in a seemingly painful way, given the awkward curve his neck described. His blond hair looked dirty and lank, and his face showed no lesser signs of exhaustion than her older brother's.

"Keru-kun?", was all she manage to say as she felt the dryness in her throat thicken.

"He hasn't left since he arrived shortly after you were hospitalized. I hate to admit it," said the older Yagami as he stood up and headed for the door, "but that stubborn kid almost cares as much for you as I do. It's your call, Hikari, I'm not the one to tell you what to do... but I'm sure you already know there's not even a choice to make. I'll be right back with the doctor.- he added before leaving the room.

The sound of the door closing was the only way Hikari could tell her brother had left to keep his word, her eyes still fixed as they were in her young friend. Barely a month ago she had crushed his hope, made the boy miserable no matter how hard he had tried to hide the fact. Yet he hadn't hesitated to stand by her side for two long days, as stubborn as usual when it came to never leave the girl alone.

Takeru seemed to react to the closing door too, as his head returned to a vertical, more natural position before his eyes blinked rapidly trying to dispel the lingering veil of a fading dream. As soon as he eyed the redness of her friend's open eyes, he sprang to his feet and run to her side.

"Hika-chan!" The girl let out a gasp as he hugged her tight, but soon clasped her own feeble arms around his body, losing herself in his embrace, taking pleasure in the company of the boy she'd never have. "Thank god you're awake. I was so worried."

His voice was equally tinged with both fear and relief, and when the blue-eyed finally let her loose and took a seat on the chair her brother had been occupying, she was surprised to see tears rolling down his cheeks. Takeru had been a crybaby back in the time she met him for the first time in the digital world, but the Takaishi boy had grown into a self assured teen that rarely let his emotions pass the cocoon of feigned coldness he had built around himself, much like his older brother. She grinned at him before trying to comfort her hurting friend.

"Guess I'm gonna hear that a lot in the next few hours. I'm sorry, Keru, never meant to make you worry. But I'm gonna be ok, you needn't remain vigilant the whole time"

"Didn't I? You're my best friend Hika, I'm not planning on leaving you alone. Besides, had the worst happened, I couldn't forgive myself for...", the boy halted, incapable of finishing the sentence. He furiously wiped the tears from his face with the back of his hand.

"It hasn't. And it won't. And you need to get some rest Keru-kun, you look about to drop dead! I bet even I don't look that pale and exhausted. You don't need to worry, I have never lost conciousness again after waking up the previous times, so you..." The auburn froze solid at the realization of what had just slipped out of her mouth.

"The previous times?" his eyes showed nothing but fear and shock. "Has... has that happened _before _lately_?_"

Hikari's face reddened at her blunder, and she looked away to the window, as if through the closed curtains the right words could reach her. There was no turning back now, but knowing that didn't made it any easier.

"Never that bad." said the girl without finding the strength to turn back to her friend. "I'm... I'm sick, Keru"

"So have you since we were but children.", answered the blond now knowing what she meant.

"So have I" admitted Hikari. "But the fevers and the faints where but the symptoms . I.. I suffer from heart rate disorder, a severe arrhythmia." She could feel tears threatening to wet her eyes. When she heard no response from the boy, she forced herself to continue. "Sometimes my heart is incapable of sending enough blood to the brain, thus the..."

"How long?" Takeru's voice reached her all of a sudden, filled with fear, but also with resentment, and she stared back at him with her watery eyes. "How long have you known?"

Hikari felt a jab of guilt in her chest. Now that she had to tell him, having kept it from her closest friend, from the one boy that had always looked over her well-being seemed a childish and selfish move. But there was no point in lying any longer.

"Last July", admitted the auburn as she nervously bit her lower lip.

"A year?" Takeru burst, eyes open in disbelief. "You have been keeping something as important as this from me for more than a year? "What's with the _we're friends, _Hika? What with the _you can tell me anything_?"

"So you could treat me like a convalescent fragile little girl? So you could watch over me all day long?", answered Hikari, tears finally loose. "I couldn't have withstand it, Keru. I didn't want you to treat me any different, and most of all I didn't want to worry you. Besides, what would you have done? What could you possible have done to make things right?"

"Nothing, but I would have known. You don't know how it feels, Hika, how terrifying it is to see someone you love lay in bed without a clue of what's going on, without knowing if you'll hear her voice or look into her eyes again. You don't know how it feels like to picture a world without the one closest to you."

"You're... you're wrong, Keru. I do." said the girl in a teary voice. "I' "

The boy looked at his friend utterly confused.

"The hospital? Not today, that's for sure"

"Japan", was all she said as she weakly shook her head. It was but a single word, but it was enough to turn both their worlds upside down.

"I don't... I don't understand", was all he manage to mumble as he looked for a secret meaning in the word different to the blunt reality it implied so clearly.

"There's a new treatment being tested in the United States, Baltimore to be precise*, a very promising one. Dad has gotten a better paid job there, so we're... moving there. Next Friday."

Takeru leaned forward and grabbed the girl's hand, gently caressing the back of it with his thumb.

"That's great news Hika-chan!" said Takeru as assuredly as he could, even though his words certainly didn't match his hurting eyes. "Best ones I could hope to hear today."

It was more than she could bear. She sprang at him making the blanket fall to the ground. The needle on her hand dropped but she couldn't care less. Standing on the bed on her bare knees, all she had eyes for was the caring boy by her side. She clasped her arms around his warm body, and leaned her head on his chest, crying inconsolably, while his pale yellow shirt darkened at the contact with her tears.

"Don't wanna leave. I don't wanna separate from you."

"That's not about what we want, Hika," he said as he caressed her short brown hair. "it's about what needs to be done. Besides, it's not a goodbye, is it? Haven't we always met again whenever we've parted ways?"

"You've gotten taller."** answered she, as his sobbing gradually lessened. She broke contact and absent-mindedly smoothed out the thin hospital gown, trying to find comfort on his warming words, but they were but mechanical empty promises, routine comfort phrases to make the both of them feel better. "It's never been like that. It could be years, Keru. It could be forever."

"We'll write to each other, everyday. We'll call each other everyday. And I'll pray for your well-being everyday. No matter how far you are Hika, cause I'll never stop thinking about you."

His body leaned forward as he pronounced the words, until his forehead rested on hers, noses almost touching. She could feel his breath on her lips a warm breeze that sent shivers down her spine and made her cheeks turn a bright red. A red that intensified when the door sprang open and a familiar figure entered the room. His blue hair reached almost to his shoulders and he wore some elegant black glasses that only added to the sense of maturity that emanated from the young medic in the lab coat.

"You seem to recover pretty fast, uh? That's a good sign."

"Jou-san?" asked Hikari surprised, as she tried to hide her blushed cheeks from his sight. "It is you the one my brother has first found?"

"Shhh, don't tell anyone, or else I may get into trouble" said the boy while blinking an eye, "but I haven't wandered far from this floor since I heard of your hospitalization here. How are you feeling?"

"Better than I expected", admitted the girl.

"Well, not so strange for that to happen with the proper... backing." answered the Kido boy with a teasing smile in his lips. Hikari looked down to her knees, but she could see the blond's face redden as well at the tease from their older friend. "But I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask the backing to leave the room. It won't take long" he added after eyeing the disappointment in the girl's face.

Takeru silently nodded as he stood up, and with a formal bow he addressed the young intern.

"Please, take good care of her." Immediately he headed for the open door and left the room. Breathing deeply, he tried to calm down both his pounding heart and his dizzy mind, confounded by the torrent of mixed emotions. When his breathing finally returned to normal, he headed toward the waiting room, from where a steady bustling murmur reached the whole length of the hallway. Taichi stood near the corridor, phone in hand, trying to calm her mother, as an elderly couple looked reproachfully at the boy. Sora was standing by his side, an arm around the waist of the older Yagami, comfortingly hugging him. As she noticed the blond she compassionately looked at him, but she didn't move from his boyfriend's side. Further into the room a cheerful Miyako was hugging a plainly embarrassed Koushiro, as the genius boy Ichijouji lectured a grimacing Daisuke for being to loud in a hospital, apparently unaware of the fuss his own girlfriend was causing. But it was his older reflection who approached him, hesitatingly considering hugging his younger self but finally letting his usual cold attitude prevail.

"How is she?" asked Yamato.

"Out of danger." was all Takeru dared to answer without betraying his best friend's trust. He doubted the girl had told anyone, other than her family, and it was not his place to spread the news.

The portrayer of Friendship nodded, satisfied with the cheap response and comfortingly tapped the newcomer's arm. The two brothers had never been into long explanations. They both cared for each other more that most brothers do, but didn't feel the need of proving it with fancy shows of affection.

The sudden silence brought back the carousel of feelings to Takeru's mind, and the dizziness to his stomach. After pondering about his options for a short time, the Takaishi boy finally broke the silence again.

"Can you drive me back home?"

"Has something happened?" asked Yamato back, confused at his sudden urge to leave the place now that the young Hikari was finally awake.

The younger boy hurried to shake his head.

"I'm just tired"

Yamato frowned at him, making clear he wouldn't buy such a poor excuse, but he nodded to him as a response before heading to the door with a gleaming green _exit _sign above it. Takeru followed his older brother, incapable of even greeting the rest of his friends before leaving the place. All he could manage was to look at his convalescing friend's brother with sorry eyes as Taichi nodded at his interrogative gaze, as if he understood the boy's reaction better than the blond himself.

The fresh air of the August evening cleared up his mind, but that only strengthened the realization of her departure, of his future life without light by his side. The helmet Yamato handed him helped him to hide the tears from his brother. The motorcycle driving him away from her portrayed his fears better than any word. All he longed for at the moment was to arrive home and try to get some sleep, hopefully away from the hunting pain.

***#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#*****#*#**

* She is referring to the Johns Hopkins hospital.

** In the Spanish version (and I think in the original Japanese version as well), when Takeru takes a seat by Hikari in class (S02E01) he says "_Long time no see_", to which she responds with a "_You've gotten taller_".

Ok, gotta admit I'm pretty unsatisfied with this one, even if I wrote it under unfavourable circumstances. Too takari centric, too cheesy and most of all, too recurring. Even so, hope you've enjoyed it.

By the way, I've already actually started working in (writing) the new fic which will be longer, complexer and totally different. Might start publishing it before I wrap this one up, might wait to finish this and try to finally get a better hold of my yet unripe English writing skills. Haven't made my mind yet :P


End file.
